


Find Me Again

by slytherinxmuse (remakemyday)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remakemyday/pseuds/slytherinxmuse
Summary: “Don’t look so surprised, Granger. I know nobody ever goes here.”





	Find Me Again

_Find me again?_

_\--Draco “The Dragon”_

* * *

 

She found me once.

In one of the many alcoves of an unused corridor, a place meant to hide me away from the rest of the world, she found me. By accident, of course. She didn’t mean to, but she did.

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” she asked, her wand hand already reaching into her robe. She’s always been the quickest to draw.

“Could ask you the same thing,” I replied, back straightening.

“Don’t look so surprised, Granger. I know nobody ever goes here.”

_Why do you think I’m here?_

She gave me an assessing look then withdrew her hand from her wand pocket, her wand still in place.

My eyes twitched slightly.

‘You shouldn’t really drop your guard around me, Granger,’ I thought with itching frustration as I resisted the urge to claw on the Dark Mark on my arm.

“Well, I guess even prats like you need time to themselves.”

She took the alcove opposite to mine and sat in silence for a full minute. She never looked in my direction, but I was facing hers.

“Just... what do you think you’re doing?”

“Be quiet, Malfoy. It’s hard to pretend you’re not there if you’re talking.”

“You’re barmy. Just go away,”

“Hush!”

“Granger-”

“Hush already!”

“Fine!”

“Good.”

I didn’t think she’d find me again so easily after that.

* * *

 

“Find me again?”

I watched her face, for anything, any sign at all.

_If you’re going to betray me, do it now, Granger. I’ll forgive you, I swear._

“I always do, don’t I?” she said, a small smile on her lips, as she handed me my mask.

“Stay safe.”

I smiled sardonically. “I’ll try not to get in your line of fire then.”

She smirked right back.

“Prat! I could pick you out in a sea of Death Eaters.”

“Sure you can.”

_I’m sure you can, Granger._

She squeezed my hands.

“Stay safe, Draco.”

It was the sound that carried me throughout the war.

* * *

 

“Where is he?”

“Who--? Hermione!”

She tore through the crowd and found him lying on one of the makeshift beds. He was dirty. He really was. He wasn’t usually. He’d sooner be dead than-- than--

She collapsed to his side.

“Hey, Ferret-face,” she swept his hair to one side, dust and blood caking on the other side of his face, “do you have any idea how filthy you are right now? You and your expensive robes... I don’t think you can get this cleaned anywhere anymore...”

She rambled about the less than immaculate state of his robes and who would be stupid enough to go to a war in tailored acromantula silk robes as she watched the rise and dip of his chest slow to a stop, her eyes brimming with hot tears threatening to spill in any moment, every second a silent plea.

_Stay with me. Please, please stay with me._

So when he stopped moving completely, she slowly took a deep breath, took his warm hands into hers and let the tears wash the dust off her face. She pressed her cheeks against his chest and heard him whisper, “Stupid Granger, I said... thank Merlin I got galleons to buy a whole new wardrobe.”

 


End file.
